Vampire Z Kai
by SSJGojen
Summary: In the future of the main DBZ storyline, Gojen begins his first day of high school at Yokai Academy. How will he react when he realizes it's a school for monsters? I do not own Rosario Vampire or Dragon Ball Z. DBZ characters will merely be mentioned, not included in the actual story. I only own my OC (Gojen) and this story. [OC x Multiple]
1. A New School

"A man's voice yelled,"Hello?! Gojen, wake up, or you'll be late!" My dad.

"Gimme five more minutes", I grumbled. I knew high school started today, but I was tired none the less. My name was Gojen. I was your normal average kid. Despite the fact that I was adopted when I was about two weeks old, had a monkey-like tail, and had to train everyday to keep my strange powers in check. So, yeah. Pretty much your average teenager. Yeah, right. Like that would ever be true.

"At least come and eat!", said a woman's voice. My mom.

"Just a second Mom" I yelled back. I got up, got ready, and looked in the mirror. I had spiky black hair, that seemed to defy gravity, light colored skin, and sky blue eyes. "Looking good", I said sarcastically. I then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" I asked my mom.

"Pancakes, sausage, and bacon" she said cheerily.

"Nice, thanks Mom" I said back, as I looked hungrily at the hundreds of pancakes with the sausage and bacon piled all around. I then started eating, five pancakes at a time. "Mmm, this is so good!" I managed to say through all the food in my mouth. Ever since I was born I had a monstrous appetite.

"Thanks honey, but don't speak with your mouth full. It's bad manners!", my mom scolded. I swallowed the last of the food.

"Sorry Mom", I said, as I got up from the table to brush my teeth. When I was done I got my stuff and got ready to head out the door. "Bye Mom, bye Dad", I said as I walked out the door.

"Bye Son!" my dad said.

"Be careful Gojen!" my mom said worriedly.

"I'll be fine Mom!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, just try not to hurt anyone else!", my dad said sarcastically.

"You got that right Dad!" I said remembering my strength. I could lift our entire house if I tried. I then flew off and landed at the bus stop. Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that. I was taught how to fly at Mt. Pazou. Soon enough, the bus arrived.

"Hey kid, getting on?", the bus driver asked.

"Yes, I am", I said as I got on the bus and in one of the seats.

"What's your name?", the bus driver asked.

"Gojen Kai, why do you ask?", I said back curiously.

"Oh, just wanted to know. Bye the way Yokai Academy, this school your going to. It can be really hard. Are you sure you're ready for it?", the bus driver said.

"Yeah, I'm ready for everything and anything that comes at me", I said confidently.

"Ok then, here we go. Hehehe", the bus driver said creepily before he started to drive into the tunnel before us.

I sensed a weird energy coming from him. Oh well, to late to ask anything now.


	2. A Vampire

As soon as we came out of the tunnel, something felt wrong. As if I had just left the Earth. But that couldn't be right, could it?

" **Time to get off** ", the bus driver said, as I got up and got out of the bus. " **Good luck. Things can get really strange here. Hehehe** ", the bus driver said creepily.

"Ookaay?" I said as he drove away. "That was weird." I shrugged off the odd feeling I was getting from this place and looking around. The sky was blue, there was a forest on the to the school and the ocean was red. Wait, what?! The ocean was red!? Ok, that was weird, and their were some bats here and there, but otherwise it was normal enough. Aand, there are weird energy signatures everywhere. "Ookay, I'm starting to get creeped out by this place", I said out loud. I started to walk toward the school. As I was walking through the forest, a heard a bell ringing, and sensed an energy signature approaching. However, I was too late too do anything about it. "Oooow!", I yelled. The bike hit me like it was hitting a brick wall. Even so, it hurt. "Man, that hurts like hell!" I yelled as blood trickled down my face. I looked around and my eyes stopped on a pretty girl with pink hair laying on the ground. "Can I help you up up?", I asked.

"Thanks", the girl replied, as I helped her up.

"No problem", I said. Man, she sure was pretty, with her emerald eyes, long pink hair, and, uuuhh...a school uniform that didn't do a very good job at covering everything up.

"I'm sorry... I must've spaced out and crashed into you", she said. I wasn't hurt so I didn't care.

"Hey, don't worry about it", I replied. "I'm fine, so it doesn't matter."

"Oh", she said. "Wait, you're bleeding!", she said, sounding worried.

"Huh? Oh. I haven't bled in quite a while", I said, surprised I was bleeding at all.

"Here, let me clean it up", she said, wiping the blood off my head with a (clean) tissue.

"Thanks, but, I was fine!", I said, kind of wanting to get this over with and head to class. She then started sniffing the tissue. "What are you doing?", I asked, confused to why she was sniffing my blood.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it, because I am a vampire!", she yelled as she tackled me and bit my neck.

KAPUCHU!

"OOOOW! Ow! Ow! OOW!", I yelled after she got off. "Why the hell did you do that!"

"Sorry, but your blood smelled so good I couldn't help it!", she replied, blushing while grinning sheepishly.  
"Wait, you sucked my blood?!", I asked, incredulously.  
"Well yeah, I did say I was a vampire", she replied. "And it tasted so good!"

"Uum...ookay...", I managed to say, blushing. I then looked at my watch. "We're going to be late!", I yelled seeing what time it was.

"Whaat!", she yelled, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Grab my hand", I said, now calm, knowing could use Instant Transmisson.

"Why?!", she asked, not knowing that I could teleport.

"Trust me, okay? I know a way to get to class on time", I said, offering my left hand to her, as she grabbed it with her right. I then put my forefinger and middle finger of my right hand on my fore head, searching for a ki signature in the classroom. "Found it!", I said, having locked on a good signature.

"Found what?", she asked. A second later we teleported into the hallway right next to the classrooms.

"This", I stated clearly.

"Whoa!", she said surprised. Yep. I learned that technique soon before the school year started.

"Well, here's my class, I said walking into room 1B.


End file.
